intranetdiariofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Podemos
# Podemos es un partido político español fundado en enero de 2014, cuyo secretario general es Pablo Iglesias Turrión. Cuatro meses después de su formación, Podemos participó en las elecciones europeas de 2014, logrando cinco escaños (de 54) con el 7,98 % de los votos, lo que lo convirtió en el cuarto partido más votado de España. En los primeros veinte días que permitió la inscripción, reunió más de 100 000 miembros, convirtiéndose en el tercer partido en número de afiliados y actualmente ostenta el segundo lugar, con más de 200 000. También aparece como el primer partido del país en intención directa de voto, según las encuestas. Historia Creación Juan Carlos Monedero. El origen de Podemos se encuentra en el manifiesto Mover ficha: convertir la indignación en cambio político, presentado el fin de semana del 12-13 de enero de 2014 y difundido por la publicación digital Público, que firmaban una treintena de intelectuales, personalidades de la cultura, el periodismo y el activismo social y político, entre los que se encontraban Juan Carlos Monedero, profesor de Ciencia Política en la Universidad Complutense de Madrid (UCM); el actor Alberto San Juan; Jaime Pastor, profesor de Ciencias Políticas en la UNED; el escritor y filósofo Santiago Alba Rico; el sindicalista de la Corriente Sindical de Izquierda Cándido González Carnero; o Bibiana Medialdea, profesora de Economía Aplicada en la UCM. En este manifiesto se expresaba la necesidad de crear una candidatura que concurriese a las elecciones europeas de mayo de ese año, con el objetivo de oponerse, desde posturas de izquierda, a las políticas de la Unión Europea para la crisis económica. Aunque no era uno de los firmantes del manifiesto, el 14 de enero se anunció que el profesor de Ciencia Política de la UCM y analista político televisivo Pablo Iglesias encabezaría el movimiento. Pablo Iglesias. El incipiente movimiento estaba articulado por el partido Izquierda Anticapitalista, el cual había esbozado en su documentación interna el manifiesto Mover ficha, diseñado las fases para el lanzamiento del nuevo movimiento y adelantado como factor determinante para el éxito de la iniciativa «La presencia de una serie de personalidades con proyección mediática como cara pública del proyecto». Entre los puntos programáticos resaltados por Iglesias se encontraban la derogación del artículo 135 de la Constitución (que había sido reformado en septiembre 2011 por iniciativa del presidente del Gobierno José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y con el apoyo de PSOE y PP); aplicación plena del artículo 128 de la Constitución («Toda la riqueza del país en sus distintas formas y sea cual fuere su titularidad está subordinada al interés general»), ya que según Iglesias no se estaba cumpliendo; mantener el carácter público de la educación y la sanidad; creación de un parque de vivienda pública y aplicación retroactiva de la dación en pago; y oposición a una reforma restrictiva de la ley del aborto. También reclamaban la derogación de las leyes de extranjería, la salida de España de la OTAN y se pronunciaban a favor de que Cataluña decida sobre su independencia. Íñigo Errejón, director de campaña para las elecciones europeas. El movimiento Podemos se presentó oficialmente el 17 de enero de 2014 en el Teatro de Barrio, en el barrio de Lavapiés de Madrid. Se dio una rueda de prensa a la que acudieron cientos de personas y en la que intervinieron, entre otros, Pablo Iglesias; Juan Carlos Monedero; la sindicalista de USTEA, activista de la Marea Verde y militante de Izquierda Anticapitalista Teresa Rodríguez; la psiquiatra y miembro de la Marea Blanca, Ana Castaño; el analista e investigador Íñigo Errejón y el activista social Miguel Urbán, militante y cabeza de lista de Izquierda Anticapitalista por Madrid en las elecciones generales de 2011. Su objetivo fundamental era oponerse a los recortes sociales que estaban siendo llevados a cabo como consecuencia de la crisis económica que atravesaba el país. La nueva agrupación formalizó su inscripción en el Registro de Partidos Políticos del Ministerio del Interior de España el 11 de marzo de 2014. Para continuar adelante con el proyecto y presentarse a las elecciones europeas de mayo de ese año, los impulsores se impusieron tres condiciones: que recibieran el apoyo de al menos 50 000 personas en la web de la formación; que tanto las candidaturas como el programa político del proyecto se confeccionasen mediante participación abierta; y que se buscase la unidad con otros partidos y movimientos de izquierda, como Izquierda Unida, la CUP, Partido X, el Sindicato Andaluz de Trabajadores (SAT), Anova o las mareas ciudadanas. Los promotores del proyecto declararon haber obtenido las firmas en menos de 24 horas. Elecciones al Parlamento Europeo de 2014 Podemos presentó una candidatura a las elecciones al parlamento europeo elaborada a través de elecciones primarias abiertas, que fue la cuarta más votada (7,98 %) y otorgó a Podemos cinco escaños. Podemos fue para varios medios «la sorpresa» de los comicios. Obtuvo sus mejores resultados, por encima del 10 %, en Asturias, Madrid, Canarias y Baleares y fue la tercera fuerza más votada en cinco comunidades autónomas, entre ellas Madrid. Obtuvo un número significativo de votos en toda España, con los peores resultados en Cataluña (aunque superó el 5 % de voto en Barcelona) y en Extremadura. Obtuvo más votos que Compromís en la Comunidad Valenciana y que el BNG en Galicia. Véanse también: Elecciones al Parlamento Europeo de 2014 (España) y Resultados electorales de Podemos. Auge subsecuente Tras resultar ser la cuarta fuerza política más votada en las elecciones europeas, se empezaron a publicar noticias relacionadas con su crecimiento. El hashtag Pablo Iglesias fue trending topic número 1 en la red social Twitter el día después de las elecciones y el portavoz de la formación apareció en las portadas de algunos de los principales periódicos españoles. Desde antes de las elecciones, ya era la primera fuerza política en las redes sociales, pero pasó de 100 000 a 600 000 apoyos en Facebook entre mayo y julio del 2014. El sondeo trimestral del Centro de Investigaciones Sociológicas (CIS) realizado sobre julio del 2014 (2 meses después de las elecciones) dejaba a Podemos como la segunda fuerza política en intención directa de voto, superando al PSOE, pero quedándose a 0,9 puntos del PP. A finales de julio Podemos empezó a permitir la inscripción de individuos como miembros del partido, con 32 000 personas registrándose como miembros en las primeras 48 horas, a través del sitio web de Podemos, de forma gratuita y sin pagar una cuota periódica. A los 20 días, Podemos ya contaba con casi 100 000 inscritos (no pagan cuota), convirtiéndolo en el tercer partido español por número de miembros, por delante de IU, UPyD, CiU y el PNV. En agosto del 2014, Podemos ya reunía 442 000 apoyos más en Facebook que la suma de todos los "Me gusta" del resto de los partidos, alcanzando los 708 763, con más de 2,6 millones de visualizaciones de vídeos en su canal de YouTube. La encuesta de Metroscopia correspondiente a ese mes dio un 10,7 % de intención de voto a Podemos. Gráfico de sondeos sobre intención de voto. La línea morada representa Podemos, la azul el PP y la roja el PSOE. En septiembre del 2014, la entrevista de Pablo Iglesias en Viajando con Chester tuvo casi 3 millones de espectadores, siendo el programa más visto en su franja de emisión con un 14,5 % de la cuota de pantalla. En octubre del 2014, el barómetro de Metrocospia le dio un 13,8 % en intención directa de voto, superando al Partido Popular. La aparición de Pablo Iglesias en La Sexta Noche (en la que fue entrevistado) elevó la audiencia del programa al 16,2 %, siendo su máximo histórico. La entrevista de Pablo Iglesias en Salvados también hizo al programa batir su récord histórico de audiencia, con un 23,8 % y 5 millones de espectadores. En los últimos días de octubre, Podemos ya contaba con más de 200 000 miembros. En noviembre de 2014 se publicaron dos encuestas correspondientes al mes anterior que situaron a Podemos como la primera fuerza política de España en intención directa de voto: La de Metroscopia del 2 de noviembre dio a Podemos el 22,2 % de la intención directa de voto, comparado con el 13,1 % del PSOE y el 10,4% del PP, mientras que tres días después el barómetro del CIS dio a Podemos un 17,6 %, al PSOE un 14,3 % y al PP un 11,7 %. Ambas encuestas difirieron, sin embargo, en su estimación del voto: En la de Metrocospia Podemos apareció como vencedor en el caso de unas elecciones generales en España con un 27,7 % de los votos en comparación al 26,2 % del PSOE y 20,7 % del PP, mientras en la del CIS quedaba en tercera posición, con un 22,5 % por detrás del PP con un 27'5 y el PSOE con un 23,9 %. Asamblea ciudadana Sí se puede (otoño de 2014) Véase también: Anexo:Resultados de la Asamblea Ciudadana «Sí Se Puede» Los días 12 y 13 de junio se eligió en votación telemática al equipo de 25 personas que prepararía la asamblea de otoño, no sin discusión sobre el procedimiento y los plazos de la votación. A esta votación concurrieron dos listas, una encabezada por Pablo Iglesias, y otra promovida por el círculo de Enfermería. El proceso electoral, en el que votaron según los organizadores unas 55 000 personas, dio como ganadora a la primera de dichas listas, con el 86,8 % de los votos. Finalmente, del 15 de septiembre al 15 de noviembre tuvo lugar la Asamblea ciudadana Sí se puede. Considerada como la asamblea constituyente del partido, tuvo tres fechas clave: ▪ Los días 18 y 19 de octubre, en los que se discutieron y se votaron los principios éticos y organizativos de la formación. Los documentos ético, político y organizativo propuestos por el círculo «Claro que Podemos», que incluía a Luis Alegre, Carolina Bescansa, Íñigo Errejón, Pablo Iglesias y Juan Carlos Monedero obtuvieron tras una semana de votaciones telemáticas, en las que participaron 112 070 votantes, un 80,71 % de los votos emitidos, con una abstención en torno al 40 %, superando así en cuestión organizativa al documento del círculo «Sumando Podemos» (12,37 % de los votos) promovido por los eurodiputados Pablo Echenique, Teresa Rodríguez y Lola Sánchez. ▪ Los días 8 y 9 de noviembre, en los que se produjo el debate entre los candidatos para ocupar los órganos de representación estatal; y ▪ El 15 de noviembre, día de la clausura de la Asamblea, en el que se dieron a conocer los nombres de las personas más votadas. Pablo Iglesias fue elegido secretario general con el 88,6 % de los 107 000 votos emitidos, sobre un total aproximado de 250 000 inscritos con derecho a voto. Hacia las generales Tras la aprobación en la Asamblea Ciudadana de no presentarse con el nombre de Podemos en las elecciones municipales de mayo de 2015, sino mediante la inclusión en su caso de sus círculos locales en plataformas ciudadanas y agrupaciones de electores, el partido se concentró sobre todo en intentar ganar las generales de finales de 2015. También redujo la presencia en los medios de sus líderes más reconocidos, como Errejón o Iglesias, hasta entonces habituales de programas televisivos, para evitar su sobreexposición. Han llamado la atención, sin embargo, con la presentación el 27 de noviembre del documento marco de su programa económico y la convocatoria el 1 de diciembre de una movilización en Madrid para principios del 2015. Situación en el espectro político y rasgos ideológicos El partido rechaza los análisis externos que ubican a la formación dentro de una determinada adscripción ideológica, en palabras de Pablo Iglesias «La clave no es un eje derecha-izquierda, sino democracia-dictadura». Asimismo, debido a la reciente irrupción de la formación, aún no existen –desde una perspectiva académica– análisis rigurosos que aborden con profundidad la ideología de Podemos, por lo que las fuentes al respecto versan sobre artículos de opinión provenientes de analistas especializados. Como ejemplo, el analista político Antoni Gutiérrez-Rubí, expone que: La mayoría de los análisis, por precipitados y simplificadores, han centrado la explicación al tsunami Podemos en el efecto TV. La urgencia por clasificar y etiquetar impide una reflexión serena y profunda. Intentos de definir los rasgos y fundamentos ideológicos La irrupción del partido Podemos y sus buenos resultados en las elecciones europeas de 2014 llevaron a analistas políticos y medios de comunicación a tratar de comprender y definir las que serían señas de identidad ideológica del nuevo partido. En este sentido, Santos Juliá, catedrático de Historia Social y del Pensamiento Político en la UNED, afirmó que las ideas transmitidas por los líderes de Podemos podían concretarse en «la lucha por la hegemonía, de Gramsci; la razón y la mística del populismo, de Laclau; algo de Lenin y mucho de Carl Schmitt». El igualitarismo o la defensa de la igualdad de oportunidades y del reparto de la riqueza como forma de atajar las graves desigualdades sociales derivadas del capitalismo y de la crisis económica, el comunismo, la democracia participativa o el republicanismo, han sido otros rasgos de la ideología del partido destacados por los analistas políticos. También la firme determinación de atender a demandas «compartidas ampliamente por la ciudadanía como la restitución del decoro ético y social del Estado a través de un paquete de reformas legislativas, constitucionales, que reprima los desmanes y omisiones de partidos e instituciones y fuerce un cambio en el funcionamiento ordinario del poder político», contrastando con «demandas maximalistas (de muy fantasioso cumplimiento)», en expresión del ensayista y escritor Jordi Gracia García publicada en el diario El País. Por razones semejantes, el igualitarismo defendido por el partido, ha sido calificado como utópico por Salvador Aragonés, quien encontraba sus raíces «en Marx y Lenin y un populismo imitando a la Venezuela de Chaves y al peronismo argentino», para concluir que podría terminar en una «dictadura cerrada» al primar la igualdad sobre la libertad. Controversia sobre populismo Para Antonio Elorza, catedrático de Ciencias políticas de la Universidad Complutense de Madrid, Podemos daría «prioridad a necesidades bien reales (desahucios, pensiones, corrupción)», pero prescindiendo de una estimación de sus costes y con «mentalidad chavista» disuelta en el extenso programa del partido, por lo que «es justa la calificación de populismo». En el mismo sentido, se expresa José Ramón Montero, catedrático de Ciencia Política en la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid, quien opina sobre Podemos que «combinan en mayores o menores dosis recetas extraordinariamente simplificadas de neopopulismo, antieuropeísmo, anti-partidismo y antisistema, así como un izquierdismo maximalista aplicado sin muchos matices a todas las causas, todos los líderes, todos los países». El director del Departamento de Sociología y Ciencia Política de la Universidad de La Coruña, Santiago Míguez, los profesores de Economía José Ignacio Conde-Ruizy Juan Rubio-Ramírez, o Mauricio Rojas, profesor adjunto de Historia Económica en la Universidad de Lund, mencionan como componentes populistas del partido el fuerte liderazgo, con rasgos mesiánicos y anti-establishment, y un programa atractivo para «la gran masa de descontentos», que de ejecutarse podría comportar más inconvenientes que beneficios. En sentido contrario, José Luis Villacañas, catedrático de Filosofía en la Complutense, señaló en un artículo publicado en El Confidencial que Podemos no parece una mera formación populista «porque ha dado señales claras de querer ser también una organización de oferta, y no un grupo que sólo parasita y recoge las demandas populares» y añade que su apuesta teórica no se identifica con un líder, sino con la formación de un colectivo. La aceptación por parte de Podemos del sistema representativo y de participación, a diferencia de los populismos de izquierdas, construidos en torno a la personalidad de un líder carismático so pretexto de combatir a las oligarquías, junto con su renuncia a representar a la totalidad de la sociedad, para dirigir su discurso a un determinado sector del espectro social, alejarían al partido de los populismos latinoamericanos y del modelo venezolano, según Norbert Bilbeny, catedrático de Ética en la universidad de Barcelona, y Àngel Casals, profesor de Historia Moderna en la misma universidad. Juan Carlos Cuevas, profesor de la Complutense, e Ignacio Sánchez-Cuenca, director del Instituto Carlos III-Juan March y profesor de Ciencia Política de la Universidad Carlos III, entre otros analistas, rechazan la utilización del término populismo en relación con Podemos, por entender que se trata de «un recurso manido y perezoso ante cualquier propuesta que amenace el statu quo», como ocurriría con las novedosas respuestas de Podemos a las demandas ciudadanas. Desde el propio partido, Ariel Jerez, profesor de Ciencia Política en la Universidad Complutense, lamentó que el término «populismo» tenga una carga negativa que atribuyó a la acción de los grandes medios de comunicación, y opinó que Podemos «tiene un componente populista autoasumido, incluso dentro de un debate», y que tal debate es un avance. En la misma línea, el jefe de campaña de Podemos, Íñigo Errejón, manifestó que «existen condiciones para que un discurso populista de izquierdas, que no se ubique en el reparto simbólico de posiciones del régimen sino que busque crear otra dicotomía, articule una voluntad política nueva con posibilidad de ser mayoritaria». Catalogación en los medios de prensa Podemos ha sido definido de diversas formas, según la línea editorial de diferentes medios de comunicación. El periódico digital Público ''mencionó antes de los comicios europeos que el partido constituía «un nuevo frente» en el panorama de la izquierda. El partido también ha sido colocado en la izquierda política por las agencias de noticias Reuters y Associated Press; y como una formación de «extrema izquierda» en ''Financial Times y en el diario español ABC. En The Wall Street Journal se ha descrito como un partido de «izquierda» con una base política de extrema izquierda similar a la de Syriza, mientras que The Economist ''afirma que «España tiene su propio equivalente Podemos del partido griego de extrema izquierda, Syriza». El análisis de ''The New York Times define Podemos como un partido «anti-''establishment'', anti-austeridad, profundamente juvenil y fundamentado en Internet». Tanto The Economist como The New York Times relacionan el éxito de Podemos con los indignados y el movimiento del 15-M. Para la BBC, se trataría de un partido «de izquierda y anti-austeridad», así como populista. Percepción popular Según el barómetro de octubre del CIS, los españoles ubican a Podemos en el 2,43, es decir, la izquierda. Grupo en el Parlamento europeo Podemos se encuadra en el Grupo de la Izquierda Unitaria Europea, en la que se encuentra Syriza, partido griego liderado por Alexis Tsipras, quien ha mostrado su apoyo a Podemos, mientras que, por el contrario, el Partido Comunista de Grecia (KKE) ha criticado a Podemos por distanciarse del comunismo y estar al servicio del sistema político burgués. Los miembros de Podemos se han desmarcado a su vez de otros miembros del Grupo Confederal de la Izquierda Unitaria Europea. El 25 de noviembre de 2014, Pablo Iglesias y Pablo Echenique escucharon con atención e incluso jalearon el discurso del Papa Francisco en la Eurocámara, mientras que los miembros de Izquierda Plural, integrada por IU, Alternativa Galega de Esquerda e ICV, abandonaron el hemiciclo. Programa Podemos dio una pequeña definición de sí mismo en una publicación de Facebook: A ojos de todos, está claro lo que es Podemos. Es una herramienta al servicio de la ciudadanía, que tiene el objetivo del protagonismo popular y de recuperar el déficit democrático que estamos viviendo. Y así lo hemos demostrado, creando una estructura abierta, viva y cambiante, es decir, DEMOCRÁTICA y CIUDADANA donde todo el mundo pueda participar. Podemos, en su página de Facebook Entre las principales propuestas del partido figuran la auditoría ciudadana de la deuda pública, el impago de la que se estime ilegítima y la reestructuración de la deuda restante, el establecimiento de una renta básica, la vinculación del sueldo máximo al salario mínimo interprofesional, la reducción laboral a 35 horas y la edad de jubilación a los 60 años. Abogan por el derecho a decidir y los referendos vinculantes, por lo que pretenden suprimir el artículo constitucional sobre estabilidad presupuestaria, a la par que defienden auditar la deuda. Son partidarios de una reforma fiscal más progresiva, de nacionalizar empresas estratégicas y derogar la reforma laboral y el copago sanitario. Entre otras medidas, defienden el aborto, paralizar los desahucios, igualar los permisos de paternidad y maternidad, suprimir privilegios de la iglesia y el cierre de nucleares. Por lo que respecta a los partidos políticos, proponen acabar con el aforamiento, reducir las subvenciones y ampliar incompatibilidades entre políticos y empresas. Algunas de estas propuestas y en particular las de carácter económico han sido matizadas o descartadas posteriormente en el borrador encargado por el partido a los economistas Vicenç Navarro y Juan Torres López, para su posterior debate en el Consejo Ciudadano. Así, en el citado documento llamado Un proyecto económico para la gente, presentado por el líder de la formación junto con sus autores el jueves 27 de noviembre de 2014, se abandona el concepto de renta básica universal, sustituido por un «sistema de renta mínima garantizada», y se retorna a la edad de jubilación a los 65 años. Análisis del programa económico El economista y consultor internacional Martín Carretero, expone que muchas de las propuesta de Podemos son compartidas por respetables economistas (como la auditoría de la deuda propuesta por Kenneth Rogoff) y señala el impulso de la demanda mediante la redistribución de la renta como eje central del programa, que junto con el control público de ciertos sectores económicos, suponen medidas tradicionales de la socialdemocracia. Además, considera que la renta básica podría reducir la desigualdad (aunque de forma insuficiente para eliminar la pobreza), mientras que la reducción de la jornada laboral no conllevaría una notable creación de empleo. Respecto a la reestructuración de la deuda pública, se observan serias dificultades para su instrumentación, y también observa una falta de concreción respecto a la nacionalización de sectores estratégicos. No obstante, para la jubilación a los 60 años, atribuye un coste en pensiones que no parece exagerado, donde muchos puestos de trabajo podrían ser amortizados por las empresas. En definitiva, el estudio otorga al programa de Podemos una «viabilidad técnica moderada» frente a «resistencias políticas agudas». Por su parte, los profesores de Economía José Ignacio Conde-Ruiz y Juan Rubio-Ramírez, también han analizado algunas propuestas. Consideran que rebajar la edad de jubilación «niega las dinámicas demográficas a las que nos enfrentamos» y que la renta básica «obvia el problema de su financiación»; opinan que la moratoria de algunas deudas hipotecarias daña al futuro del sistema hipotecario, que el impago parcial de la deuda pública provocaría dificultades de acceso a los mercados y que nacionalizar la banca supone negar que las instituciones financieras más afectadas por la crisis han sido las del sector público; además, la democratización del Banco Central Europeo conllevaría inflación, mientras que abandonar algunos de los tratados de libre comercio supondría la pobreza en muchos países firmantes. Documentos aprobados en la Asamblea ciudadana de 2014 La asamblea ciudadana de octubre de 2014 aprobó cinco documentos, en defensa de la educación pública, contra la corrupción política, por el derecho a la vivienda y contra los desahucios, por el derecho a la salud y por una reestructuración de la deuda externa tras pasar por una auditoria, que pasaron a formar parte de la línea política del partido. La celebración de la asamblea repercutió también en el número de miembros del partido, que pasaron de 131 000 a 150 000 inscritos en 24 horas. Financiación Podemos empleó el llamado crowdfunding o micromecenazgo para financiar su campaña electoral para las elecciones europeas de 2014. El partido declaró que el coste de la campaña había estado en el entorno de 150 000 euros y que no había utilizado ningún préstamo bancario, por lo que, aunque la legislación electoral le otorgaba una subvención en función de sus resultados de un millón y medio de euros, solo recibiría un diez por ciento de dicha cantidad, ya que la subvención solo podía cubrir costes de campaña. En agosto de 2014 anunció un programa para estabilizar su financiación basado en donaciones de un monto máximo de 600 € anuales y no vinculadas a la afiliación al partido. El partido muestra públicamente sus cuentas con todos los datos económicos y detalles, con todos y cada uno de los ingresos y gastos, y las actualiza periódicamente. Aunque la colaboración económica es voluntaria y no requerida para ser un miembro, 6000 personas hacen una donación mensual al partido, con una media de 9 euros cada uno. Los eurodiputados de Podemos cobran para sí mismos 1935 euros al mes del salario de eurodiputado (6533 €), donando el resto —Pablo Iglesias, por ejemplo, lo dona a su programa de televisión, La Tuerka—. Reacciones a su irrupción en el ámbito político El número de apoyos obtenido por la nueva formación tras las elecciones europeas de 2014, dio lugar a múltiples análisis y reacciones en uno y otro sentido. De hecho, habiéndose quedado lejos de los 16 escaños del Partido Popular y de los 14 del Partido Socialista, Pablo Iglesias fue tendencia número 1 en España en la red social Twitter el día después de las elecciones y el portavoz de la formación apareció en las portadas de algunos de los principales periódicos españoles. Mientras algunos sectores saludaron los resultados de la formación y analizaron las causas del «fenómeno Podemos», posteriormente también se produjeron muestras de preocupación por el ascenso de la formación. Jordi Gracia ha achacado su éxito al «descrédito que la izquierda política ha conquistado entre una clase media que no ha quemado un contenedor en su vida, que no tiene edad para saltar vallas, que no lleva sudaderas con capucha pero que cada vez se siente más impotente y más cargada de razones». Citando a Thomas Bernd Stehling, de la Fundación Konrad Adenauer, afirma que la verdadera sorpresa es «el hecho de que haya sido necesario tanto tiempo para que un partido alternativo haya aprovechado la desilusión y la frustración». Pedro Sánchez, Secretario General del PSOE desde julio de 2014, tildó en numerosas ocasiones de populista a Podemos al principio de su mandato, mientras que gran parte de su electorado se decanta por el nuevo partido. Por su parte, Vicente Palacio, de la Fundación Alternativas, afirmaba que Podemos podría tener «efectos muy beneficiosos en términos de regeneración del sistema democrático español», aunque corre el peligro de «deslizarse hacia el populismo y la demagogia». A partir de noviembre de 2014, el PSOE ha optado, en cambio, por la estrategia de dejar de llamarles populistas para presentarles en cambio como situados en la extrema izquierda, intentando conservar así la hegemonía del centro izquierda. La líder de UPyD, Rosa Díez, afirmó encontrar coincidencias programáticas de Podemos con la coalición griega de izquierdas Syriza, con el Movimiento 5 Estrellas italiano de Beppe Grillo e incluso con el ultraderechista Frente Nacional francés de Marine Le Pen. La portavoz del PP, María Dolores de Cospedal, afirmó ver en los resultados una radicalización del voto de izquierda. Esperanza Aguirre, también miembro destacado del PP, acusó a Pablo Iglesias de «estar con el castrismo,, con el chavismo y con ETA», declaraciones que Pablo Iglesias calificó de «infamias» y contra las que anunció estudiaría acciones legales. El Mundo ''dio cobertura al supuesto apoyo que, según este diario, Pablo Iglesias brindó a la desarticulada plataforma de apoyo a los presos de ETA ''Herrira. El 9 de julio de 2014 la formación presentó una demanda de conciliación previa a la interposición de una querella contra la expresidenta madrileña así como contra el periodista del diario El Mundo Eduardo Inda. En relación con las reacciones adversas recibidas por el partido, el catedrático de Ciencias políticas Vicenç Navarro arguyó en julio de 2014: Estamos viendo, pues, el intento de destruir por todos los medios imaginables un movimiento que se considera amenazante a la estructura de poder financiero, económico, y por lo tanto político y mediático, de este país. Controversias Contrato de Errejón en la Universidad de Málaga Unos días después de la clausura de la Asamblea, El Mundo publicó que Íñigo Errejón, director de campaña de Podemos y miembro del Consejo Ciudadano cobraba un sueldo de 1825 € por un trabajo de investigación al que «apenas dedicaría tiempo»; Errejón afirmó por contra que su contrato fue renovado de manera regular cada 3 meses precisamente porque cumplía las tareas asignadas por el grupo de investigación de la UMA. El mismo diario apuntó que la Ley Incompatibilidades del Personal al Servicio de las Administraciones Públicas le impediría compatibilizar trabajos remunerados de Podemos y percibir un salario como investigador contratado de la Universidad de Málaga. Sin embargo, el director del proyecto declaró más tarde que Errejón contaba con permiso para trabajar desde Madrid y la rectora de la Universidad de Málaga sostuvo que el contrato de Errejón era un procedimiento «completamente regulado» por ley, aunque la universidad le abrió un expediente informativo, cuya resolución fue su suspensión cautelar de empleo y sueldo. Referencias 1 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b Ministerio del Interior. «Ficha de partido político: Podemos». Consultado el 24 de mayo de 2014. 2 Volver arriba  ↑ GUE-NGL, ed. (11 de junio de 2014). «Strengthened Left will fight for alternatives to EU leaders’ dud politics» (en inglés y francés). Consultado el 11 de junio de 2014. 3 Volver arriba  ↑ podemos.info (ed.). «Web oficial de Podemos». Consultado el 14 de noviembre de 2014. 4 Volver arriba  ↑ podemos.info (ed.). ««Cuentas claras», Web oficial de Podemos». Consultado el 18 de octubre de 2014. 5 Volver arriba  ↑ Jiménez Gálvez, José María (4 de agosto de 2014). «Podemos prepara su estructura interna con 75.000 ‘afiliados’ en una semana». El País. «''La inscripción es independiente de cualquier colaboración económica''» 6 Volver arriba  ↑ Europa Press (13 de marzo de 2014). «Podemos formaliza su inscripción como partido político». eldiario.es. Consultado el 24 de mayo de 2014. 7 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b Riveiro, Aitor (15 de noviembre de 2014). eldiario.es, ed. 95.311 personas eligen a Pablo Iglesias secretario general de Podemos. Consultado el 15 de noviembre de 2014. 8 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b «Podemos ya es la tercera fuerza en afiliados con 100.000 registrados». Público. 17/08/2014. 9 Volver arriba  ↑ García, Gustavo (28 octubre 2014). «Podemos ya tiene más ‘militantes’ que el PSOE». elboletin.com. 10 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b Fernando Garea. El País, ed. «Podemos supera a PSOE y PP y rompe el tablero electoral». 11 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b Jaime G. Mora. ABC, ed. «¿Por qué Podemos es el primer partido en intención directa de voto y el tercero en estimación?». 12 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b'' ''c d Sánchez, José Luis; Gil, Andrés (14 de enero de 2014). «Pablo Iglesias prepara su candidatura a las europeas: "Me han pedido que dé el paso"». eldiario.es. Consultado el 24 de mayo de 2014. 13 Volver arriba  ↑ Redacción (14 de enero de 2014). «Intelectuales y activistas llaman a "recuperar la soberanía popular" con una candidatura para las europeas». publico.es. Consultado el 24 de mayo de 2014. 14 Volver arriba  ↑ Gil, Andrés (21 de enero de 2014). «Un boletín interno de Izquierda Anticapitalista preparó el terreno a Podemos». eldiario.es. Consultado el 24 de mayo de 2014. 15 Volver arriba  ↑ cuatro.es, ed. (14 de enero de 2014). «Pablo Iglesias anuncia su intención de presentarse a la elecciones europeas». Consultado el 24 de mayo de 2014. 16 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b Alcalá, Cristina (17 de febrero de 2014). «Las diez claves de la candidatura de Pablo Iglesias». Estrella Digital. Consultado el 24 de mayo de 2014. 17 Volver arriba  ↑ Muriel, Fernando (28 de enero de 2014). «Teresa Rodríguez: “Siempre animo a la gente de IU a luchar a este lado de la barricada”». La Marea. Consultado el 24 de mayo de 2014. 18 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b Giménez San Miguel, Luis (17 de enero de 2014). «Pablo Iglesias presenta Podemos como "un método participativo abierto a toda la ciudadanía"». publico.es. Consultado el 24 de mayo de 2014. 19 Volver arriba  ↑ «Ficha de Podemos en el Registro de Partidos Políticos, web del Ministerio del Interior de España». Consultado el 15 de noviembre de 2014. 20 Volver arriba  ↑ Redacción (19 de enero de 2014). «Pablo Iglesias consigue en un día los 50.000 apoyos que pedía para seguir adelante con Podemos». El Periódico. Consultado el 24 de mayo de 2014. 21 Volver arriba  ↑ Redacción (25 de mayo de 2014). «Elecciones europeas 2014: resultados». eldiario.es. Consultado el 25 de mayo de 2014. 22 Volver arriba  ↑ Pardo Torregrosa, Iñaki (26 de mayo de 2014). «Podemos, la sorpresa de las elecciones europeas». La Vanguardia. 23 Volver arriba  ↑ Redacción (26 de mayo de 2014). «Podemos da la sorpresa: cuarta fuerza más votada con 5 escaños». ABC. 24 Volver arriba  ↑ Gutiérrez, Jaime. RTVE, ed. «Podemos, la sorpresa de las europeas, se convierte en la cuarta fuerza con cinco escaños». 25 Volver arriba  ↑ Fernández-Albertos, José (28 de mayo de 2014). «El voto a Podemos en cuatro gráficos». eldiario.es. Consultado el 28 de mayo de 2014. 26 Volver arriba  ↑ Resultados Definitivos Elecciones Europeas 2014. Ministerio del Interior. 27 Volver arriba  ↑ Trendinalia. «''Trending topics'' en Twitter en España el 26 de mayo de 2014». 28 Volver arriba  ↑ covertimes.com (ed.). «Portada diario El Mundo del 26 de mayo de 2014». 29 Volver arriba  ↑ El País (ed.). «Portada de El País del 26 de mayo de 2014». Archivo de portadas. 30 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b David Bollero (16/08/2014). «Podemos se consolida como la primera fuerza política en redes sociales». Público. 31 Volver arriba  ↑ Marisol Hernández (04/08/2014). «Podemos supera al PSOE en intención de voto directa». El Mundo. 32 Volver arriba  ↑ Álvaro Carvajal (31/07/2014). «Podemos suma 32.000 'afiliados' en 48 horas». El Mundo. 33 Volver arriba  ↑ http://blogs.elpais.com/metroscopia/2014/09/bar%C3%B3metro-electoral-agosto-2014.html 34 Volver arriba  ↑ Redacción (29/09/2014). «Pablo Iglesias gana la batalla de la audiencia a Artur Mas». La Vanguardia. 35 Volver arriba  ↑ http://blogs.elpais.com/metroscopia/2014/10/barometro-electoral-octubre-2014.html 36 Volver arriba  ↑ Borja Terán (5 octubre 2014). «Pablo Iglesias lanza a ‘La Sexta Noche’ a máximo histórico de audiencias». lainformacion.com. 37 Volver arriba  ↑ Xabier Migelez (27 octubre 2014). «'Salvados', con Pablo Iglesias, bate su récord histórico con un 23,8 % y más de 4,9 millones». Fórmula TV. 38 Volver arriba  ↑ Alejandro López de Miguel (27 octubre 2014). «La propuesta de Iglesias para constituir Podemos gana por amplia mayoría con un 80,71%». Público. 39 Volver arriba  ↑ Precedo, José (5 de junio de 2014). «Podemos elige este mes un equipo para pilotar la asamblea fundacional de otoño». El País. Consultado el 12 de junio de 2014. 40 Volver arriba  ↑ Precedo, José (9 de junio de 2014). «Las bases de Podemos se enfrentan a sus fundadores para exigir democracia interna». El País. Consultado el 12 de junio de 2014. 41 Volver arriba  ↑ Europa Press (11 de junio de 2014). «Podemos elige al equipo que organizará su asamblea de otoño entre al menos dos listas cerradas». Consultado el 12 de junio de 2014. 42 Volver arriba  ↑ Redacción; Agencias (12 de junio de 2014). «El círculo de enfermeras de Podemos presenta una lista alternativa». El País. Consultado el 16 de junio de 2014. 43 Volver arriba  ↑ Precedo, José (14 de junio de 2014). «Pablo Iglesias obtiene el 86% de los votos para liderar Podemos». El País. Consultado el 16 de junio de 2014. 44 Volver arriba  ↑ «Asamblea ciudadana Sí se puede». Consultado el 16 de noviembre de 2014. 45 Volver arriba  ↑ «Podemos gastará 80.000 euros en su asamblea constituyente». Publico.es. 16 de septiembre de 2014. Consultado el 16 de noviembre de 2014. 46 Volver arriba  ↑ Aitor Riveiro (27 de octubre de 2014). «Podemos confía en Pablo Iglesias: su modelo obtiene el 80,7 % de los votos». Eldiario.es. 47 Volver arriba  ↑ Francesco Manetto (27 de octubre de 2014). «Podemos confía todo el poder a la estrategia política de Pablo Iglesias». El País. 48 Volver arriba  ↑ «Podemos elegirá a sus órganos el 15 de noviembre tras dos meses de asambleas ciudadanas». rtve.es. 27 de agosto de 2014. Consultado el 16 de noviembre de 2014. 49 Volver arriba  ↑ Manetto, Francesco (16 de noviembre de 2014). «Pablo Iglesias promete acabar con el "régimen" de la Transición». El País. Consultado el 16 de noviembre de 2014. 50 Volver arriba  ↑ García, Pablo (3 de diciembre de 2014). «Rebelión a la vista: círculos críticos quieren llevar las siglas 'Podemos' en las municipales». Vozpópuli. Consultado el 3 de diciembre de 2014. 51 Volver arriba  ↑ Gil, Iván (3 de diciembre de 2014). «Elecciones generales de España de 2015». El Confidencial. Consultado el 3 de diciembre de 2014. 52 Volver arriba  ↑ Manetto, Francesco (21 de noviembre de 2014). «Podemos reduce su presencia en los medios en su semana más crítica». El País. Consultado el 3 de diciembre de 2014. 53 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b Francesco Manetto, «Podemos diluye sus ideas en un proyecto de "Gobierno progresista"», El Pais, 29 de noviembre de 2014. 54 Volver arriba  ↑ López de Miguel, Alejandro (1 de diciembre de 2014). «Podemos convoca una "gran movilización" como demostración de fuerza». Público. Consultado el 3 de diciembre de 2014. 55 Volver arriba  ↑ andaluces.es (13 de febrero de 2014). “La clave no es un eje derecha-izquierda, sino democracia-dictadura”. Consultado el 22 de agosto de 2014. 56 Volver arriba  ↑ Gutiérrez-Rubí, Antoni (30 de mayo de 2014). «Podemos. Sabemos. Queremos.». El País. Consultado el 22 de agosoto de 2014. 57 Volver arriba  ↑ Juliá, Santos (8 de agosto de 2014). «Gente será, mas gente empoderada». El País. Consultado el 23 de agosto de 2014. 58 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b Aragonés, Salvador (20 de julio de 2014). «Peronismo o chavismo a la española». Diari de Tarragona. Consultado el 02 de agosto de 2014. 59 Volver arriba  ↑ Izquierdo, Josep (31 de mayo de 2014). «Populismo para tertulianos». La guillotina-piano. Consultado el 02 de agosto de 2014. 60 Volver arriba  ↑ Díez Rodriguez, Xavier (03 de julio de 2014). «L'esquerra serà rupturista o no serà». El Punt Avui (en catalán). Consultado el 28 de agosto de 2014. «''han anat bastint Podemos un discurs polític afirmatiu, igualitari, i enfrontat obertament al consens polític neoliberal»'' 61 Volver arriba  ↑ Elorza, Antonio (9 de septiembre de 2014). «Podemos: el ascenso al poder». El País. ISSN 0213-4608. Consultado el 23 de octubre de 2014. 62 Volver arriba  ↑ Llamas Fraga, Manuel (29 de mayo de 2014). «La "democracia" que vende Podemos significa "control" total del Estado». Libre Mercado. Consultado el 23 de octubre de 2014. 63 Volver arriba  ↑ Casals, Xavier (07 de junio de 2014). «Podem (i la resta) són aquí per quedar-se». Ara (en catalán). Consultado el 02 de agosto de 2014. 64 Volver arriba  ↑ Juan Carlos makes ultimate sacrifice to save Spain’s monarchy -''Financial Times'' "Meanwhile, two of the biggest election winners – the United Left and newly-formed Podemos – are openly republican" 65 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b Gracia, Jordi (11 de junio de 2014). «El problema no es Podemos». El País. Consultado el 12 de junio de 2014. 66 Volver arriba  ↑ Reig, Ramón (17 de junio de 2014). «El discurso aplastante y Podemos». Diario Bahía de Cádiz. Consultado el 22 de agosto de 2014. 67 Volver arriba  ↑ Elorza, Antonio (17 de junio de 2014). «La ola». El País. ISSN 0213-4608. Consultado el 19 de julio de 2014. 68 Volver arriba  ↑ Elorza, Antonio (18 de julio de 2014). «La irresistible ascensión de P.I.». El País. Consultado el 24 de agosto de 2014. 69 Volver arriba  ↑ Montero Gibert, José Ramón (13 de junio de 2014). «Podemos como laboratorio político». El País. Consultado el 15 de diciembre de 2014. 70 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b'' ''c Carretero, Rodrigo (21 de septiembre de 2014). «¿Qué es el populismo y quién es populista en España?». The Huffington Post. Consultado el 10 de octubre de 2014. 71 ↑ Saltar a:  ''a'' b Conde-Ruiz, José Ignacio; Juan Rubio-Ramírez (15 de julio de 2014). «Populismo a diestro y siniestro». El País. Consultado el 23 de agosto de 2014. 72 Volver arriba  ↑ Mauricio Rojas (1 de agosto de 2014). «Las raíces ideológicas de Podemos». Libertad Digital. Consultado el 24 de agosto de 2014. 73 Volver arriba  ↑ de la Torre, Carlos (14 de agosto de 2014). «Las promesas y los riesgos del populismo». El País. Consultado el 23 de agosto de 2014. 74 Volver arriba  ↑ Villacañas, José Luis (15 de junio de 2014). «¿Cuadrar el círculo? El éxito de Podemos». El Confidencial. Consultado el 28 de julio de 2014. 75 Volver arriba  ↑ Bilbeny, Norbert (05 de junio de 2014). «L'auge del populisme». RAC 1 (en catalán). Consultado el 11 de octubre de 2014. «''populismos acaben sent moviments amb líders carismàtics que s'emboliquen amb la bandera i amb el pretext del poble per tirar el dret amb els interessos elitistes i oligàrquics. No crec que aquest siga el cas de Podemos (...) Podemos accepta la participació, accepta la representació, en canvi els populismes van contra les dues coses, volen control popular, el populisme d'esquerres''» 76 Volver arriba  ↑ Casals, Àngel (05 de junio de 2014). «L'auge del populisme». RAC 1 (en catalán). Consultado el 11 de octubre de 2014. «''Podemos no intenta ser un moviment reencarnació de res com passa amb els partits populistes (...) ells parteixen de la idea i a més s'identifiquen com els representants d'una part molt determinada de la societat, és a dir, no fan un discurs de tothom''» 77 Volver arriba  ↑ Fernández-Carr, Aitor (05 de junio de 2014). «L'auge del populisme». RAC 1 (en catalán). Consultado el 11 de octubre de 2014. «''s'han inspirat Podemos en un fenomen que va conseguir trencar amb un sostre electoral que tenien els moviments d'esquerra de Llatinoamèrica, van emergir uns lideratges amb uns moviments de base potent i ells jo crec que estan agafant coses puntuals (...) ara, jo no diria que volen implantar el model veneçolà aquí''» 78 Volver arriba  ↑ Fernández Liria, Carlos (30 de junio de 2014). «Podemos qué, algunas reflexiones sobre un supuesto populismo». P36Andalucía. Consultado el 28 de julio de 2014. «''Lo decía Luis Alegre hace unos días. Muchos puntos considerados utópicos en el programa de PODEMOS se pueden financiar con medidas tan insólitas, revolucionarias y radicales como, sencillamente, haciendo que se aplique la Ley''» 79 Volver arriba  ↑ Penella Heller, Manuel (09 de junio de 2014). «¿Populismo en España?». manuelpenella.com. Consultado el 28 de julio de 2014. «''Podemos ha salido a la palestra tras muchos lustros de trabajo colectivo encaminados a mejorar la cohesión social, y esto se nota mucho, marcando una diferencia con respecto a los modelos populistas de referencia''. No obstante, el mismo autor concluye: hay algo en Podemos que sí tiene cierto regusto a populismo clásico. Me refiero a su tendencia a situarse por encima de la dialéctica izquierda/derecha, sobre el principio de que se trata de algo superado, como los propios partidos configurados en función de ella, lo que lleva implícito el rechazo del "régimen de 1978"» 80 Volver arriba  ↑ Sánchez-Cuenca, Ignacio (7 de octubre de 2014). «Very serious people contra Podemos». Infolibre. 81 Volver arriba  ↑ Errejón, Íñigo (julio de 2014). «¿Qué es Podemos?». Le Monde diplomatique (225). ISSN 188-6434 |issn= incorrecto (ayuda). Consultado el 26 de julio de 2014. 82 Volver arriba  ↑ Del Pino, Daniel; Jiménez, Luis (10 de febrero de 2014). «Las cuatro vías de la izquierda para las elecciones europeas». Público. 83 Volver arriba  ↑ Reuters, ed. (25 de mayo de 2014). «Spain's ruling PP wins EU vote, political fragmentation rises» (en inglés). 84 Volver arriba  ↑ Associated Press (27 de mayo de 2014). «Eclectic mix makes up new European Parliament». The Washington Post (en inglés). 85 Volver arriba  ↑ Spiegel, Peter; Carnegy, Hugh (26 de mayo de 2014). «Anti-EU parties celebrate election success». Financial Times (en inglés). 86 Volver arriba  ↑ E., S. (18 de marzo de 2014). «El exfiscal Villarejo se pasa a la extrema izquierda de «Podemos»». ABC. 87 Volver arriba  ↑ Román, David (26 de mayo de 2014). «Can Spain's New Party Build on its EU Poll Success?». The Wall Street Journal (en inglés). 88 Volver arriba  ↑ «Exit Rubalcaba». The Economist (en inglés). 31 de mayo de 2014. 89 Volver arriba  ↑ Minder, Raphael (29 de mayo de 2014). «Spanish Upstart Party Said It Could, and Did. Now the Hard Part Begins». The New York Times (en inglés). Consultado el 30 de mayo de 2014. 90 Volver arriba  ↑ BBC (26 de mayo de 2014). Europe elections: Spain's Podemos party challenges system (en inglés). Consultado el 31 de mayo de 2014. 91 Volver arriba  ↑ Burridge, Tom (26 de mayo de 2014). BBC, ed. Spain's 'we can' party proves it can (en inglés). Consultado el 31 de mayo de 2014. 92 Volver arriba  ↑ http://datos.cis.es/pdf/Es3041mar_A.pdf 93 Volver arriba  ↑ «Tsipras arropará a Pablo Iglesias en la clausura de la asamblea de Podemos». Consultado el 21 de noviembre de 2014. 94 Volver arriba  ↑ «Alexis Tsipras: "Es la hora de que Rajoy y Samaras se vayan"». Consultado el 21 de noviembre de 2014. 95 Volver arriba  ↑ «El Partido Comunista griego carga contra Podemos: 'Son la reserva alternativa de sumisión del pueblo'». Consultado el 25 de noviembre de 2014. 96 Volver arriba  ↑ «Podemos jalea al Papa desde sus escaños en el Parlamento Europeo». Consultado el 25 de noviembre de 2014. 97 Volver arriba  ↑ «Pablo Iglesias, entregado ante el Papa en Estrasburgo: "Bravo, Bergoglio"». Consultado el 25 de noviembre de 2014. 98 Volver arriba  ↑ Podemos (7 de agosto de 2014). «Podemos. Wikipedia intenta definir a Podemos.». Consultado el 3 de enero de 2015. 99 Volver arriba  ↑ B. Amigot (26 de mayo de 2014). «Las diez propuestas económicas radicales que han dado más de 1 millón de votos a Podemos». Expansión. Consultado el 30 de noviembre de 2014. 100 Volver arriba  ↑ La Voz de Galicia (27 de mayo de 2014). Las veinte propuestas electorales que catapultaron a Podemos. Consultado el 22 deagosto de 2014. 101 Volver arriba  ↑ http://politica.elpais.com/politica/2014/11/29/actualidad/1417288932_568263.html 102 Volver arriba  ↑ «Un proyecto económico para la gente» 103 Volver arriba  ↑ Martín, José Moisés (02 de octubre de 2014). «En el país de PODEMOS». nuevatribuna.es. Consultado el 04 de octubre de 2014. 104 Volver arriba  ↑ «Objetivos de Podemos: reestructuración de la deuda y paralización de los desahucios». Público. 19 de octubre de 2014. 105 Volver arriba  ↑ «Se dispara el número de ‘simpatizantes’ de Podemos tras la Asamblea Ciudadana». elboletin.com. 20 de septiembre de 2014. 106 Volver arriba  ↑ Vera, Joaquín (16 de mayo de 2014). «'Crowdfunding' para campañas electorales de bajo coste». El Mundo. 107 Volver arriba  ↑ Europa Press (28 de mayo de 2014). «Podemos podría perder el 90% de la subvención electoral». Expansión. 108 Volver arriba  ↑ http://www.eldiario.es/politica/Podemos-busca-financiacion-estable_0_291521101.html Podemos busca financiación estable 109 Volver arriba  ↑ Rodríguez, Olga (25 de septiembre de 2014). «Podemos presume de cuentas». eldiario.es. 110 Volver arriba  ↑ El Confidencial Digital (13 de junio de 2014). «Lo que cobrarán los eurodiputados de Podemos en Estrasburgo». El Confidencial Digital. 111 Volver arriba  ↑ Público (14 de julio de 2014). «Los eurodiputados de Podemos empiezan a donar sus sueldos». Público. 112 Volver arriba  ↑ El País (2 de julio de 2014). «Pablo Iglesias donará el 75% de su salario al programa online La Tuerka». El País. 113 Volver arriba  ↑ Trendinalia. «''Trending topics'' en Twitter en España el 26 de mayo de 2014». 114 Volver arriba  ↑ covertimes.com (ed.). «Portada diario El Mundo del 26 de mayo de 2014». 115 Volver arriba  ↑ El País (ed.). «Portada de El País del 26 de mayo de 2014». Archivo de portadas. 116 Volver arriba  ↑ «Pedro Sánchez: "El populismo ha encontrado su expresión institucional en Podemos"». Público. 21 de septiembre de 2014. 117 Volver arriba  ↑ «¿De dónde vienen los votos de Podemos?». Europa Press. 5 de noviembre de 2014. 118 Volver arriba  ↑ Minder, Raphael (29 de mayo de 2014). «Spanish Upstart Party Said It Could, and Did. Now the Hard Part Begins». The New York Times (en inglés). Consultado el 30 de mayo de 2014. 119 Volver arriba  ↑ Díez, Anabel (30 de noviembre de 2014). «El PSOE tratará de situar a Podemos en la extrema izquierda». El País. Consultado el 3 de diciembre de 2014. 120 Volver arriba  ↑ Manetto, Francesco (1 de diciembre de 2014). «El PSOE y Podemos se disputan la hegemonía de la izquierda». El País. Consultado el 3 de diciembre de 2014. 121 Volver arriba  ↑ Europa Press (27 de mayo de 2014). «Rosa Díez cree que las propuestas de Podemos se parecen a las de Syriza, Beppe Grillo e incluso Le Pen». 122 Volver arriba  ↑ E., S. (26 de mayo de 2014). «Cospedal ve «prematuro y alejado de la realidad» enterrar el bipartidismo». ABC. «Sobre el avance de Podemos, que ha conseguido cinco diputados, ha explicado que el voto de izquierdas está muy disgregado y radicalizado» 123 Volver arriba  ↑ Manetto, Francesco (4 de julio de 2014). «Pablo Iglesias ve “infamia” en las palabras de Aguirre y contempla acciones legales». El País. 124 Volver arriba  ↑ Lázaro, Fernando (30 de junio de 2014). «Pablo Iglesias ayudó a la red de apoyo a los presos de ETA». El Mundo. 125 Volver arriba  ↑ Pérez, Julia (9 de julio de 2014). «Podemos demanda a Aguirre por acusar a Iglesias de estar con ETA». Público. 126 Volver arriba  ↑ Navarro, Vicenç (07 de julio de 2014). «Pablo Iglesias y los supuestos defensores de los derechos humanos». vnavarro.org. Consultado el 28 de julio de 2014. 127 Volver arriba  ↑ http://www.elmundo.es/espana/2014/11/17/5469468222601d646c8b4599.html 128 Volver arriba  ↑ Ignacio A. Castillo (20 de noviembre de 2014). «Errejón cumplió con su trabajo y por eso la UMA renovó su contrato». La Opinión de Málaga. 129 Volver arriba  ↑ http://www.elmundo.es/espana/2014/11/21/546e556522601d853d8b4578.html 130 Volver arriba  ↑ Planelles, Manetto, Manuel, Francesco (19/11/2014). «Errejón tenía permiso para hacer en Madrid su trabajo sobre Andalucía». El País. Consultado el 21 de noviembre de 2014. 131 Volver arriba  ↑ «La Universidad de Málaga avala el contrato de Iñigo Errejón como investigador». Europa Press. 19/11/2014. Consultado el 21 de noviembre de 2014. 132 Volver arriba  ↑ «La Universidad abre un expediente a Errejón por posible vulneración de la ley e incumplimiento del contrato». El Mundo. 21/11/2014. Consultado el 21 de noviembre de 2014. Volver arriba  ↑ Esperanza Codina (4 de diciembre de 2014). «La Universidad de Málaga suspende de empleo y sueldo a Iñigo Errejón». EL País.